The Power of GREY Magic
by ShamarAqua
Summary: What can Harry do with a painting, a secret room and library ... many things. Harry is a 'Visper' a hybrid between Elf and/or vampire, incubus, faery or veela. Vipers are ever powerful and rare so can Harry handle this ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_**

I do not own the Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling only the O.C. and the new species.


	2. Chapter 2

Number twelve Grimmauld street.

Harry Potter wasn't a normal kid, he was a wizard but, he wasn't even a normal wizard, why because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, a title he got from surviving the Killing Curse that killed many, magical and non magical, that was casted by the most powerful dark lord of the century, Lord Voldemort, who killed his parents so in his first ten years of life he was abused by his 'loving' aunt, uncle and cousin. So when in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore found out his godfather who he thought was a murderer was actually innocent he was elated and then he had to wait for Sirius's trial in which he was found innocent he got full custody of Harry.

So now after fourth year in which Barty Crouch Jr. Was captured in disguise of Alastor Moody, he was spending his first actual summer away from the Dursleys he was enjoying himself for he hasn't got into trouble, but if course he just jinxed it.

I was touring the house while Sirius is out getting some supplies, when I sees a lifesize picture and goes closer to inspect it.

On closer inspection I finds its a picture of a Elf that are actually tall, I don't know where muggles get those from but maybe they were seeing house elves.

Anyway this Elf were six feet and was in a cloak of shimmering green , with long unruly hair that was alluring and looked incredibly soft, his eyes were emerald green just like mine, he was sitting on a rock looking at a waterfall leading into a peaceful river, I would have admired the portrait longer if not the person inside was annoyed and said,

"Are you going to stand there all day or give the password?" Very irritated.

I looked at him in confusion and said,

"What password?"

He sighed and explained/asked,

"Isn't this the Black residence,"after my nod he continued"I was put here for the safekeeping of some important things, so again password?"

I racked my brain and thanked,

'Blacks known for their sadistic nature, Slytherin ancestry and pureblood beliefs...'

Out loud I said,

"Pure blood ."he grimaced and swung forward and muttered something about 'sadists','idealists' and 'rotten password'.

So I said,

"Why don't we change it ?" He grinned and flipped his hair causing me to shiver and a unnatural wind to pass by me and showed me his very pointed ear, I shifted through my memories till

"Magical Equality!" He grinned and showed sharp teeth I finally asked,

"So what's your name?"

He looked shocked before answering,

"Gabrïel the head of the Silvery Gold Elven tribe of the last two hundred years." He declared proudly.

I was shocked before asking,

"Your still alive and the only reason I asked was at my school Hogwarts only dead people are in paintings."

"I for one an still alive and only copied my traits and personality into the painting given to my daughter as a wedding gift... I believe she is ... was your mother Lily Evans?"

"What no my mother was muggleborn !" I spat.

"No I put her up for adoption but kept in touch and what not the only reason she would gave died was if she was murdered or gave her life or both which she did that mixed with her love protected you grandson from the killing curse."

I stood there staring until I managed,

"Gra...granpa...pa?" He nodded I almost started to cry until he said to go inside which I did and my mind went blank...

When I came out of shock I almost fainted for behind the painting was a library mixed with potion lab, dueling platform and a resting area with multiple doors but the main room was the size of the Great Hall times three.

I then explored and found out one door was a bathroom which was spotless, the other a bedroom, the other a corridor with multiple windows.

Once finished I fell into a armchair but shot up when I heard to voices in perfect sync say,

"Finished already ?"

I looked behind me to see Gabrïel in a painting on a bookshelf about Elf magic. I would have been frightened if he weren't smirking.

"Why you... Silencio!"

Gabrïel was in turmoil and mouthing some very colourful cuss words. I just laughed and asked if he would stop he nodded well... mutely.

I said, " Finite Incantatem...so you were telling me something?"

"Yes, you have a spell that takes off the Trace off you simple spell only needs a mirror, a quill, some ink and parchment and you saying 'Corpus Anima Spiritus quitare and abolire!'

While passing your wand over yourself and the equipment respectively if successful you would be Trace and your inheritance and ancestry."

I was still awe but went and got the items, Sirius was still not back as yet so with that in mind I got the items when I entered the 'Grey Lab' as I like to call it. When inside I arranged the items on a table like of Gabe said and started chanting while waving my wand up and down my body and equipment respectively,

" Corpus Anima Spiritus quitare and abolire!"

Suddenly a brilliant white light occupied the space and I felt something I never paid attention to slacken and then the sound of

Chains breaking and a mirror shattering then the light died instantly.

When I could see properly the parchment was turned into a complete document that was decorated with everything from headings to foot notes and even inheritance and ancestry that showed Elf and Succubus/Incubus blood prominent with vampire, veela and faery minor blood lines. So with that in mind I stepped in front of the mirror and almost collapsed for now I had long unruly hair that shimmered with bright red, green and white, my eyes were slits like cat's or snake's with emerald green that almost looked like the fire for Floo, I opened my mouth and stared wide eyed at my extra sharp canines that and the body art under my eyes that was silver and gold that was around my wrists and forearms was almost enough if the height difference wasn't so obvious from 5'5 to a full 6 feet.

Back in the real world Gabe was in shock, so I asked if this was supposed to happen he shook his head and I thought one thing ,

'Damn this is not good!'


	3. Chapter 3

Dining room

12 Grimmauld place

I was sitting in the dining room eating with all the Weasleys minus Percy and Sirius, one thing I was sure of was that everyone was glancing at me why not because of a bizzare appearance, no, it was I was shaking and more fidgety than normal. Finally Sirius had enough and asked,

"So dear godson, what has got you so anxious today?"

"Um…I had …a kind of breakthrough'"

"So can you tell us this discovery er breakthrough?"

'Should I ?'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No, don't listen to the idiot …'

'Yes, and who are you calling a idiot?'

"…rry, Harry you there?" Sirius asked snapping his fingers under my nose.

"Okay, I'm going to show you, but don't freak, okay?"

When they nodded I relaxed a little and closed my eyes…

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed , the other occupants watched with bated breath while the air around Harry started to blur and glow green, white, red, purple, silver and gold then Harry's body started to lengthening along with his hair and ears and inside his mouth fangs. Everyone was staring in awe while the finishing touches were made. After it was finished there was dead silence and Harry tentatively opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him in awe, fascination and confusion.

I opened my eyes to see everyone with their jaws hanging so I asked,

"So, how do I look?"

That brought them out of shock with Ron shouting,

"Blimey, Harry nice spell can you show me how to disguise myself like that?"

I looked at him confused, until I came to realize that he thinks this is a illusion. I answered him,

"Ron, this isn't a disguise this is just what I looked like after I did a simple spell to take the Trace off of me, I think because the Trace is supposed to come off at 17 and I took it off early I jump started my Creature Inheritance. "

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were pleading with their mother to try through their eyes, she was adamant not to but because if the many pleading eyes she gave in saying she and their father were to go first to see if they had any creature blood.

I nodded and went in search and when I came back they cleared everything out except a table I placed the items on the table and got ready.

I then started to chant,

" Corpus Anima Spiritus quitare and abolire!" Twice then a brilliant white light occupied the space and the sound of mirrors breaking.

When the light died down, Mr and Mrs Weasley were quite different.

Mr. Weasley was standing at 6 feet with long flaming red hair and completely blue eyes no pupil or whites in his eyes and slimmer and more muscular. When I looked down I saw Faery blood prominent that explains Fred and George's mischievousness and playfulness.

Mrs. Weasley was also slimmer and standing 5feet 9 inches with long blood red hair leading to her back with flashing blue green eyes, I looked at her paper and saw mermaid mixed with storm Faery prominent whereas Mr. Weasley was nature faery dealing with earth and plants.

I turned to the others and gestured them forward, all of them came forward except Hermione who stayed back and looked on somewhat wistfully, so I looked at her pointedly and gestured. She came forward hesitantly I then lifted my wand and said,

"Accio Sirius !"

Sirius who was silently watching was dragged forward and deposited on the floor, before he could say anything I conjured more of the materials and started chanting.

The sound of chains breaking and mirrors shattering was almost deafening. When the light died I wasn't surprised for Ron had spiky red hair, a lanky figure, six feet and sky blue eyes.

His paper stated,

Ron Weasley : Faery blood prominent.

Type : lightening faery

Rank : wizard(current) light mage(capable)

Fred and George were also more identical if that was possible, now they stood six feet, with long light red hair reaching mid back and mischievous green eyes,

Their paper saying

Fred George Weasley : faery blood prominent

Type : forest faery

Rank : warlock apprentice (now) shadow mage (capable)

Ginny now had short golden hair mixed with red, standing at five feet nine, golden eyes, her paper said,

Ginerva Weasley : faery blood prominent

Type : sun faery

Rank : witch (now) shadow mage (capable)

Hermione was now sporting straight hair mixed with white, slit eyes of a ember colour, she was now standing 5 feet ten, her paper read,

Hermione Granger : pixie and elf blood prominent

Type : wood elf , snow pixie

Rank : Witch mistress (a/n :my version of a female warlock; witch mistresses are known to be very smart and caring also the Greeks portray them as nymphs) (now) light mage (capable)

The one that surprised me the most was Sirius, he is now standing at 6"11 with raven black hair that has streaks of purple, his eyes were purple also he had sharp canines.

Sirius Black : pixie, incubus blood prominent

Type : shadow pixie, incubus

Rank : warlock (now) necromancer mage(capable)

When all this was finished they looked at me, I stared then face palmed, I lifted my wand and casted,

" Flagrate!"

Then I drew a inverted 'V' that has a flat line at the vertex , a circle that is actually a last quarter version of the moon, a small triangle over two lines all this is the elven version of a wizard's illusion. The effect was simultaneous the air simmered and the features smoothly turned to their human forms so did mine after that I fell in a chair utterly exhausted and hungry which was confirmed when my stomach growled just like a lion making Fred jump into George's arms, Sirius had his wand in his hand quicker than you can say 'Padfoot', Hermione and Ginny practically shrieked, Ron had a chair in his hand, Mr and Mrs Weasley each had a hand over their hearts, I grinned sheepishly and asked,

"Anybody up for dessert?" That caused George to drop Fred who was laughing like his brother, Ginny and Hermione were giggling while Mr and Mrs Weasley were thinking,

'I'm too old for this shit.'

Point out any errors for me to fix.

Also comment and vote.

Riddle,

'What can sing,

But not talk,

Can swim,

But not walk???'


	4. Chapter 4

12 Grimmauld Place

Grey Lab

Harry POV

'Confringo, Reducto, Sectumsempra!" I chanted.

'Good, now try that new spell .' Gabe said.

I nodded and fixed my wand at my chest area and spun my wand in a clockwise and the half anticlockwise and thrust forward saying,

'Spiritus clamor (in Latin roughly 'spirit cry')! "

A bright light burst from my wand tip and took the shape of a emerald green Phoenix I pointed my wand at a target and the Phoenix gave a cry and attacked with black talons.

When the Phoenix came in contact the target spontaneously combusted and I gave a shout of joy.

I finally accomplished the spell, now moving on to a new one.

I checked a open book called,

' Weird Curses, Hexs and Jinxes ' by Driew Yrev a said to be accomplished and world renown dueling champion, currently holding a Order of Merlin Class two.

Any way I looked at the next spell

Angelus Ira and Oblinere Furor,

a cuser with two different versions,

Angelus Ira (Angel wrath) : creates a wall of fire that can protect against half of the dark spells known to wizard kind . Or you can control the fire to start practically any where without it being a wall, the second part is only for experienced and powerful wizards or witches.

Oblinere Furor(Blinding fury): this version blinds a opponent with a well blinding fire that be powered by emotion mainly anger, it also can be modified to feed off of ambient and residual magic near by working as a ward.

Time Skip

One hour later I go to my room through a passage above the bed. Once inside I hear a knock and there stands Ginny in the most sluttest gown a skimpy, see through pale pink ...thing.

I raised a eyebrow at the choice of clothing and asked,

"Yes Ginny can I help you?"

"Mum told me to tell you to get ready to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at ten fifteen."

I nodded and gestured to continue she just smiled and rolled up the already short gown and took off her undergarment and shoved it in my pocket. I smiled a gentle teasing smile and held her gaze and then I looked up to see Sirius looking mildly disgusted, once he sees me looking his facial expression changes to indifference.

I winked and I knew Ginny saw she looked behind her and saw Sirius looking. She blushed a Weasley red and turned back only to see my door slamming in her face with her...uhm...garment on the handle.

Time Skip

I woke early the next morning and did a exercise routine containing warm ups, push ups etc. When I finished I did some cool down exercising and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a long shower.

When I got out I dried my self and hair, after I looked in my wardrobe and picked out a tight Dragon leather pair of skinny jeans , a muscle shirt, some pitch black boots with blue accents and a leather band which turns into a jacket and a bead necklace. All this clothes was Sirius' idea and he bought all this with Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. After they burned all Dudley's old clothes I had that is.

I looked in the mirror and approved only to see my hair I looked at it then glared then my hair fell flat. I laughed and touched the brush when I felt a little shock and my hair turned Dark emerald green.

This prank has Weasley Twins all over it. I looked again and I nodded saying I liked it.

I walked out thinking about revenge.

When I reached the kitchen I was thinking which twins tongue should I hex to sting if they say a vowel when I heard voices coming through the door.

I opened it and everyone stopped to look I raised a eyebrow and they all blinked. Until Tonka whistled and said,

"Wotcher Harry, like your style. "

And turned her hair emerald green also, I decided I want to stand out only and glared at her hair turning it Malfoy white blond.

Everyone laughed except Tonka and I, Tonka tried unsuccessfully to change hair colour and failed, now this cracked every one up and I smiled smugly.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over as I sat and gave me a heap of eggs, bacon, muffins and a cup of strong ginger tea.

I ate and laughed with the others while Tonks tried desperately vain to change her hair until I heard and saw the floo and saw Remus came out dusting off his clothes.

He paused suddenly and gave a great sniff then slipped his wand in his hand and then fired multiple stunners that were blocked by Sirius.

I sipped my wand out and held it threateningly I asked,

"What did Remus Lupin give Harry Potter on his third year train ride to Hogwarts after the dementor left the compartment. "

"I gave him chocolate," he rushed on seeing me about to interrupt"but I went to the driver of the train and when I came back he still hadn't eaten it. "

I lowered my wand and asked,

"So why the stunners ?"

"You all smell different. "

I sighed and gave short rundown of the evening before. He nodded and proceeded to get a cup of coffee.

Time Skip

Fifteen minutes later we were ready and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

For the first time I didn't fall flat on my face instead I walked through like walking through a door.

When I stepped out last after Sirius, everything stopped.

I blinked and a couple of girls fainted right away I smiled and the women blushed while the men glared in jealousy.

I walked out back and opened the archway and someone wheeling a wheelbarrow stopped making the person crossing its path fall in. Someone levitating another person lost concentration and dropped the person who landed with a 'oompf'

The person lighting a torch set a stack of 'Highly Flammable ' oils burst setting a couple of fireworks.

I nodded and commented,

"Not bad , not bad at all. "


End file.
